Samurai
"Cast away from our land, we are rebuilding. Our hearts are strong, our devotion: absolute, and our skill is beyond question. We will be remembered." The Samurai of the Dawn Empire, also known as the The Chosen, is one of the three playable factions in For Honor. These people come from a land, far to the East and they tell a tale of a homeland and an Emperor that were lost to sea and fire during the last great cataclysm. Now, more than a millennia later the nomadic warriors roam no more and have rebuilt themselves in a new land with a new Emperor. After having been driven from their ancestral homes and rebuilding their forces, though strong and mighty, the Samurai still find themselves vastly outnumbered by their new neighbors. Because of this, they know that only through greater cunning, skill and loyalty to each other will their people have a chance to thrive. They may very well be the last of their kind. Overview Symbol Emblem Significance *Mastery *Exodus *Survival Colors *Teal - Immortality and Spirituality *Brown - Control and Serenity Classes *Kensei - Vanguard - the Kensei are as close as one can be to the living incarnation of Bushidō, the Samurai "way of the warrior". *Shugoki - Heavy - the ever-present protectors and guardians of the Samurai, Shugoki posses incredible strength and an unbreakable will. *Orochi - Assassin - the Imperial assassins of the Samurai, Orochi roam the battlefield like ghosts, terrorizing and slaughtering those unfortunate enough to cross their path. *Nobushi - Hybrid - elegant fighters, the Nobushi are the defenders of Samurai villages situated far out in the countryside. Equipment "We are all that remain of an ancient people. That is why each of our warriors must be the match of ten of our enemies. Fearless, disciplined assassins from a faraway land, We fight and die in the name of our ancestors. Our courage is unwavering, our skill unmatched. Masters of war, our blades strike quickly, silently, lethally. For there is no honor in defeat. Are you worthy of the samurai?" Armor Weapons Nodachi - All Kensei use this weapon for fighting. It is a much longer variation of the Katana and is used to cleave enemies in a few elegant and powerful strikes. (5-6 ft long) Katana - A traditional Japanese sword. It is considered a hand and a half sword, meaning that it is best wielded by two hands but still can be wielded effectively by one. The blade is curved to maximize cutting power but not curved too far, allowing the Katana's thrust to be just as deadly. The hilt is protected by a circular guard. Kanabo - Also known as tetsubo, these are clubs ranging from the size of baseball bats to the size of a man, the latter in the case of the Shugoki, these blunt weapons are used to smash armor and break bones. Kanabo are heavy and unwieldy but when they are swung, nothing can stop it. Naginata - A Japanese polearm consisting of a long shaft and a curved blade at the end. This allows for extended reach, the blade capable of cutting enemies at a safe distance and the shaft can be used as a blunt weapon when they get close. Kunai - A weapon used traditionally for farming work, the Kunai is a ranged, bladed weapon. The blade is double-edged, and tapers towards the point, providing good piercing abilities. The weapon is balanced at the end by a ring-attachment. Yumi - Although Samurai are seen as swordsmen they are master archers. They can wield the yumi longbow with lethal accuracy, aiming for the least armored or unarmored areas of an opponent and have been described as being capable of hitting an armored opponent in the eye while from horseback. Notable Samurai ''The Orochi ''- The main protagonist of the Samurai campaign. Media Images Samurai image1.jpg action_kensei.jpg|The Kensei Samurai_vs_knights.jpg Two_samurai_vs_knight_-_for_honor.jpg Samurai_fortress.jpg Samurai_-_kensei_hero.jpg Videos For_Honor_Official_Trailer_–_TGS_2015_Samurai_Preview_-_The_Oni_US References *Official Website - The Samurai es:Samuráis Category:Factions